Who
by pyxislynx
Summary: Luffy/Nami. “I don’t care about your— your kiss life.” Nami nearly shouted. “And again, get out of my room before I kick you out.” ONE-SHOT


**Title:** Who?

**Pairing: **luffyXnami

**Prompt:** who (I'm really poor at creating titles)

**Timeline:** Before Water7. No Brooke, no Franky. Sorry...

**Summary:** _"I don't care about your— your kiss life." Nami nearly shouted. "And again, get out of my room before I kick you out."_

**DISCLAIMER:** Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece, Luffy, Nami, and everything else related to One Piece.

* * *

**WHO?**

"A kiss feels good, ne?"

All of a sudden, as if someone had flicked a switch, everyone in the dining area stopped. Forks and spoons paused halfway towards and from the mugiwara crew's mouths, and Sanji's cigarette fell from his open mouth. Everyone stared at their captain, their eyes wide, their mouths hung agape. Nami looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"O-oi, Luffy," Usopp said, managing to recover from their captain's random comment. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Eh?" The captain answered, confused. Then, he started to grin widely once more, as if he knew a secret that no one in the ship did.

Everyone stared once more at Luffy, unable to believe what he was saying and how he was laughing by himself. Most of them had turned pale.

"O-oi, Luffy!" Usopp tried once more. "Don't tell us you actually _kissed_ someone?!"

Said person laughed once more, and everyone was getting more and more curious, and Nami wanted the ship to suddenly have a big hole and send her drowning at the sea below.

Luffy was known to love meat above everything, with the exception of his nakama and the quest to be the pirate king. He was as healthy and energetic as any seventeen-year-old, except he wasn't exactly known to be as healthy when it came to relationships of the romantic or the sexual kind. There was a short discussion before as to whether Luffy was attracted to males or females, and after Luffy devoured most of their lunch, they have all decided that it was most likely that he was asexual, and may never get into any kind of relationship other than friendship and familial.

With the shocking news that he had actually _kissed_ someone, Luffy's sexuality was finally going to be given light, and everyone was heavily anticipating what would come out of this revelation. Everyone, except a certain orange-haired navigator.

"You could say it that way." Luffy said, laughing '_shishishishi_' once more.

"You mean the person kissed _you_?!" Sanji asked, shocked more than ever. Luffy just laughed again, and it was starting to annoy some of the crew members, most especially Nami.

"Wait, one important question." Zoro said, frowning. "_Who_?"

Everyone stared at Luffy once more, waiting for his answer. They had just left an island a few hours ago, and it was possible that it was one of the villagers in there, but they were all still curious, especially as to which gender that person was.

Nami looked like she was going to have another heart attack. Or maybe she looked like she was going to attack a certain someone.

"Secret." Luffy answered, making Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji shout in protest.

"Come on, you don't have to hide it from us!" Usopp encouraged, flailing his arms."Yeah!" Chopper said, banging his spoon and fork on the wooden table. "I want to know, too!"

"If it's one of the villagers, you don't have to hide it from us!" Usopp tried once more. "What difference does it make?"

"Not unless the person is one of this ship's crew."

Everyone's heads turned towards the ship's archeologist, their eyes wide open.

"R-r-robin-chan," Sanji said, staggering towards the black-haired woman. "Don't tell me you actually k-k-kissed that shitty idiot…"

"Don't worry, cook-san, it's not the captain." Robin answered, a small smile playing on her lips.

Sanji gave a sigh of relief, not noticing how Robin's gaze shifted slightly towards the ship's swordsman, who, in turn, went slightly red in the face.

"Then if it's not Robin," Usopp said, looking around. "Who could it be?"

Everyone stared at Zoro, who was sitting right next to their captain. His red face looked all too suspicious for them, and Zoro paled as they all looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't kiss this idiot!" Zoro shouted, moving away from the captain. "Don't compare me to that curly-browed ero-cook!"

"What do you mean by that, you shitty marimo?!" Sanji shouted back. He jumped back as everyone turned towards him with narrowed eyes. "O-oi, I didn't kiss that idiot! I'd rather enter a life of celibacy than kiss any guy!"

Everyone skipped Robin, who had earlier denied kissing their captain. Their eyes landed on Chopper, who might've looked pale if not for his fur.

"I didn't kiss Luffy!" Chopper shouted, and no one had any questions regarding that. It was rather quite unsettling if he really did.

All eyes drifted towards Usopp, who raised the palm of his hand.

"You see, I have this I-can't-kiss-anyone-other-than-that-certain-girl disease, and she is the—"

Sanji's cry of horror filled the whole room, and he staggered towards Nami with tearful eyes.

"N-n-nami-swan, please don't tell me you k-k-k-kissed this shitty idiot—"

"— oi, I haven't finished talking!"

The orange-haired navigator jumped as she turned horribly pale. Waving her hand, she quickly shook her head in denial. Usopp continued to complain about being ignored halfway his explanation, but no one paid heed as they were looking at Nami tensely.

"L-Luffy didn't even say if that person was from this ship." Nami said, avoiding everyone's eyes. "It's possible that it's someone from the past, r-right?"

"A— is it someone from your village, Luffy?!" Chopper asked eagerly. Luffy only shook his head.

"O-oi, you better not have kissed Kaya or I—"

"No."

Usopp gave a relieved sigh, and thought of another possible person.

"Is she Nami's sister, Nojiko?"

"No."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Sanji said, lighting another cigarette. "Is that person a girl or a guy?"

Luffy grinned widely once more, and Nami suddenly wanted to punch him on the face. For the umpteenth time.

"A girl."

Everyone stared at their captain. And so the mystery of his sexuality was solved. But then again, what if he just didn't know the difference? Or he could actually be bisexual.

"Is she one of the Baroque works ladies?" Robin said, her small smile still in her lips.

"No."

"That desert princess?" Zoro tried.

"No."

"Terracota-san?" Sanji tried, which earned him disgusted looks from everyone, including Luffy.

"Conis of Sky Island?" Usopp tried once more. Luffy shook his head.

"Ah!" Chopper said triumphantly. "DOCTORINE!"

Everyone blanched, and Chopper realized why so. He quietly settled back in his seat, trying to shake the image off his mind. Everyone seemed to be doing so, too.

"Is it even from someone in the past?" Sanji asked, getting tired from all the guesswork.

"Will the captain even say it to everyone?" Robin asked, her smile getting a tad wider. Nami's fists started to shake.

"I dunno." Luffy said, grinning widely. "It depends."

Giving a long, suffering sigh, Nami finally stood from her seat.

"Ah, Nami-san, you're finished already?" Sanji asked, going over to the girl.

"Yes. And since our captain is acting more and more of an idiot, I'm leaving."

No one asked anymore questions when Nami stepped out of the dining area. When the navigator was angry, it was best that no one disturbed her, even though her anger today was somewhat odd.

* * *

Nami paced before her orange trees, her brows deeply furrowed and her lips set in a frown. She couldn't count how long she has been pacing and thinking at the same spot, but it didn't matter to her. What mattered was who this person was who had apparently kissed Luffy, and if he knew what she did the night before, and was merely playing around with everyone just to annoy her.

After much debating within herself, Nami waved goodnight to Robin, who only gave her a knowing smile from her position at the crow's nest, and went down to her bedroom. There was a chance that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night, but at least she could work on her maps to distract her instead of being outside and shaking from the cold winds.

Giving another heavy sigh, Nami quietly entered her room and shut the door behind her.

"I thought you're never going to go here."

Nami nearly stumbled on her way down the stairs, and after opening a lamp she glared at the person sitting on her bed.

"Luffy, I think you have forgotten something. This is _my_ room, and you shouldn't be here."

Luffy only grinned at her, but it wasn't as wide as the one at the dining area earlier.

"Don't you want to know who kissed me?"

Nami scowled at Luffy, and her hands curled into fists.

"I don't care about your— your kiss life." Nami nearly shouted. "And again, get out of my room before I kick you out."

As if to make her angrier, Luffy didn't move from his seat, and instead, moved back and leaned against the wall beside her bed. He closed his eyes as if in meditation, and his lips curled into a satisfied smile.

"It tasted like tangerines, and smelled like that, too."

Nami stood in her place, stunned. Luffy opened his eyes once more, looking silently at Nami, who in turn had gone red in the face.

"Well," Nami said, trying to think of something to say in retaliation. "You're still off limits to my plants, so I better not see you kissing them."

Luffy continued to look at Nami in silence, his smile still on his face. Nami had the urge to punch him once more, but her heart was beating too fast and her nerves were failing her, and the only thing she wanted at that moment was to completely shut down and never wake up.

Unfortunately, Nami wasn't prone to fainting, and she couldn't fake one at the moment, so she decided what the best solution was, and that was to throw Luffy out.

Taking a deep breath, Nami marched towards her bed and grabbed Luffy's wrist, with every intent of dragging him off of her bed and kicking him out of the room. Her hand burned at the contact, but she ignored all the jumble of feelings she had and pulled.

"_Move_, Luffy!" Nami demanded, trying to pull the guy off her bed but failing. "I'm sure you want to sleep now as much as I do, and you _know_ how bad it is to make me angry, so you better start moving before I—"

"I wasn't sleeping back then."

"W-wha—?"

Nami stared at Luffy, not knowing what he meant. Suddenly, flashbacks of the incident at the dining area last night came into her mind, and she knew very well now that she was in deep trouble.

"I-I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Nami said, trying to salvage what was left of her dignity. "And since I don't know anything about it, it's best that you keep it to yourself, and leave my room _now_."

Nami tried to pull Luffy away from her bed once more, but he didn't move even an inch. Frustrated, Nami threw his hand back and sank on her bed, her hand covering her still heavily blushing face.

"I _knew_ it was a bad idea." Nami muttered, shaking her head hopelessly. Behind her, she heard Luffy's distinct laugh once more.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I took some time off from making _three_ (yes, _three_) animated shorts to make this. I hope you readers like it :3 The uni's really killing me this month -- I thought my July was really busy. I guess it's bound to get worse. Senior year sucks.

For those who are interested, I've revised the first chapter of "To Find an Orange", which is a story involving Shanks and Nami, and takes place a year before Nami met Luffy. I dare say the chapter improved a lot (considering I wrote the first version more than two years ago). Chapter two is still halfway through. -- sorry...

For luffyXnami fans, another fanfic is on its way, with "Water" as prompt. It's about 1/4 done, so expect it not so soon. XD

I'm not entirely sure if I will do it, but I'm thinking of doing a sequel for this. For now, I'm letting it brew in my mind.

ADD Ahem. It seems I have to make some things clear. The One Piece one shots I make are stand-alones. That's why they're one-shots. Each piece is different (story-wise) from the other, otherwise I would've uploaded the story under the same title.

I'm really sorry for those who got confused ;

As for the possible sequel, I'm still not planning on writing it down. Whenever I would write something multi-chaptered it takes a lot of time before I'm convinced that I could release the next chapter. So for now, this is COMPLETE. :) I'm happy the way this is, so I'll most probably leave the following events in my mind.

* * *

Reviews and comments are highly welcome :)


End file.
